Solos por Navidad
by Evelin Rosso
Summary: Bella Y Edward Cullen son dos hermanastros que deciden pasar sus primeras navidades solos lejos de sus padres, en Nueva York, juntos. Las cosas parecen complicarse en cuanto luego de casi un año sin poder verse, vuelven a reunirse esta vez en casa de Edward, para unas largas navidades.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Encontré esta mini historia TERMINADA entre algunas publicaciones viejas que había publicado en el 2010. Y decidí hacer un fanfic que ya hechaba de menos la verdad, hacer algo así. Este mes cumplo años y este es mi regalo para vosotras. Espero y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado re-haciéndolo._**

 ** _Esta historia podreís encontrarla aquí y también en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. Allí también tengo otras historias publicadas de mi autoría :)_**

 ** _Os quiero._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Eres malo Eddy... —dijo la morena cogiendo la estrella y haciendo malabarismos para encajarla en la copa del árbol, cuidadosamente  
adornado con peltas rojas y plateadas.

Detrás de ella, un gran ventanal mostraba los rascacielos neoyorkinos iluminados, y a lo lejos la estatua de la libertad daba la bienvenida a una de las noches más frías del año, dando así comienzo al mes navideño.

—Odio que me llames así. Además, tu eres la que se empeñó en jugar... —Dijo una voz masculina sin despegar sus ojos de la tablet que tenía entre sus manos—. Sabes que te encanta adornar el jodido ar...

—¡Edward! —Chilló indignada la mujer ante sus palabras—. Que te costaba ayudarme, mal hermano...

—Hermanastro.

—Además... —Continuó ella como si nada—. Hiciste trampas, ¡nadie gana diez veces!

Edward giró sus ojos mientras miraba a la joven colocar las guirnaldas. Llevaba un ajustado jersey de cuello cisne azul cielo que enmarcaban bien su pequeña figura menuda y sus apretados jeans dibujaban un pequeño culo en forma de corazón invertido.

Pasó su lengua rápidamente sobre su labio inferior mirándola de arriba abajo.

Maldita mujer.

Ella seguía parloteando, mientras The Weather Girls resonaba de fondo. Miró a su alrededor para ver su perfecto piso de soltero convertido en la casa de la jodida Mamá Noel. Bella no solamente había exagerado comprando el árbol más ridículamente gordo que tenían sino que incluso le había obligado a comprarse unos horribles jerseys a juego de renos...

Como si fueran un jodido par de siameses...O una pareja.

Ese pensamiento hizó que apretara su mandíbula, nervioso.

Ella seguía quejándose y harto se levantó y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola por detrás. Bella se paralizó por un segundo y luego se giró mirándolo con cara de incertidumbre.

—¿Qué decía la señorita?-dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Para Edward! ¡Para! —Bella riendo intentaba alejarse pero estaba atrapada entre el árbol y el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano.

Pero en el fondo de su ser, Bella no quería alejarse, deseaba estar así toda la vida...

—Anda y enciende el maldito árbol mujer. No sé porque te empeñaste en ponerlo...

Edward liberó el agarre de su hermanastra y se alejó, llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

—¿Cuándo podemos quitar It's raining men en bucle? Siento que me estoy aputanando y creo que empiezo a hablar como si viviera en Harlem...

—Hasta que no termine con esto, no puedes. Además, estas son nuestras primeras navidades solos, necesito inspirarme y no hay nada como el BSO de mi película favorita para inspirarme.

Y por supuesto, Edward sabía cuál era. La había visto tal vez como un millón de veces. Maldita Bridget Jones.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos mientras Edward comenzaba a bailar de forma femenina.

—¡Qué estúpido eres! —Bella empezó a reír sin parar.

—Necesito que me recuerdes, porqué demonios estás aquí... —Edward suspiró mirando el techo.

—Porque iba a pasar sola cual hongo las Navidades al igual que tú.

Esas Navidades, sus padres, habían decidido celebrar su segunda luna de miel y se habían ido a celebrar Navidad a París junto con los niños a Disney.

Edward y Bella Cullen se conocieron cuando sus padres se volvieron a casar. Edward por aquel entonces tenía diez años y Bella cinco. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Edward había sido el perfecto hermano mayor, cuidando y velando de su hermana. Bella venía de un hogar desestructurado, su madre había dejado a su padre luego de que le diera una paliza y había decidido demandarlo con la ayuda de su abogado, el padre de Edward, a quién su mujer lo había dejado siendo Edward un bebé.

La feliz y perfecta familia había crecido, cuando adoptaron a Emmett y luego a Rosalie. Eran sus dos soles y había sido muy duro para Edward dejarlos cuando había decidido venir a Nueva York a estudiar. Se había convertido en un buen abogado, al igual que su padre. No tardó demasiado en saber que su hermana, también estaba mudándose junto con Alice, su mejor amiga del high school.

Sin embargo, casi no se veían y rara vez coincidían ya que no se movían por los mismos sitios. Llevaban casi un año sin verse.

Y Edward estaba malditamente agradecido por eso. Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, para Navidad y ante la negativa de ir a Disney, ambos habían decidido pasarlo juntos en Nueva York. Como Edward era el que tenía piso propio, decidieron instalarse allí.

Pero apenas vio a Bella y sus tres maletas supo que era maldita mala idea.

¿Cúando se había puesto tan sexy?

¿Es qué acaso salía con alguien?

Bella sonrió embobada contemplando su creación, aún sin creerse que pasaría tantos días junto a su hermano.

De repente sintió nudos en su estómago.

—¿Bella? Venga, pon las malditas luces —dijo él sentándose de nuevo en el gran sofá negro.

—V-voyyy —Bella sonrió nerviosa buscando el interruptor.

—Se ve como si hubiese robado toda la luz en Las Vegas —Edward esbozó una sonrisa—. Me gusta.

Bella estaba muda, contemplando las luces como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Tengo que hacer la lista de regalos... —Murmuró ella, luego de un rato dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar por el salón.

—¿No crees que estas un poquito mayor para Papa Noel?

—No tanto como tú, viejo —ella le sacó la lengua sentándose en el suelo con un bloc—. A ver, ¿qué podría querer Alice?

Esa era otra gran sorpresa. Su mejor amigo y compañero de oficina, Jasper y su mejor amiga de piso, Alice, estaban saliendo.

Jodidamente sí.

Ellos se habían conocido en un garito o algo así, maldita sea.

De todas las mujeres, su mejor amigo había escogido a su mejor amiga. Era como una broma cruel del destino. Una jodida broma cruel.

Y por supuesto, esos malditos pares de duendes lucían tan enamorados rozando la perfección. Jasper había ido a la oficina con una corbata de hombres de jengibre ayer. Claro, idea de Alice, por supuesto.

¿Y cuál había sido su plan? Pasar todos juntos las Navidades. Claro que sí.

Por supuesto que sí, en realidad.

—Un nuevo novio, quizás —en respuesta Edward recibió una gran bola de papel.  
—¿Y Jasper? Hmm...¿y tu Jacob? —dijo Bella mirando a su perro.

Por supuesto, no olvidemos el saco de pulgas andante que se había instalado en su salón. Solamente ella decidía adoptar a un perro en Nueva York.

Jacob le dio un gran lametazo en respuesta.

—Vale...lo he captado-dijo Bella sonriéndole.

El estómago de Edward se contrajo al ver aquella sonrisa.

—Voy a hacer la cena... —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿Quien se ha muerto? —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Tú el señor como en restaurantes caros y me conozco todos los delivery de la zona...

Edward seguía pensando en las palabras de su hermanastra. Sus primeras Navidades a solas. Normalmente luego de la cena familiar el día de nochebuena solían irse a dormir temprano para abrir al día siguiente los regalos todos juntos. Bella se había encaprichado en pasar las navidades en Nueva York y celebrar el Año Nuevo en París todos juntos. Asique Edward solo había decidido aceptar sin replicar, nunca terminaban bien si alguno de los dos replicaba.

Al volver al salón pasada media hora con los platos en una bandeja se encontró con una Bella dormido encima de la moqueta.

—Bella... —dijo Edward dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

Pero el timbre sonó y Edward se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Buenas nochesssss!-dijo Alice besando a Edward en la mejilla de puntillas para luego entrar corriendo.

—Lo siento...Cuando le mencione que Bella estaba poniendo el árbol, quiso venir hacia aquí... —Dijo Jasper entrando por detrás.

—No hagáis ruido...Bella duerme —Edward suspiró meneando la cabeza sonriendo.

Al volver hacia el salón vio a Alice cogiendo el bloc delicadamente.

—Hmm, regalos Alice, ja. La zorra sabe que tiene que ser más de uno. Quiero esa nueva chaqueta que tú sabes que me gusta, el nuevo libro de E. Rosso y también ir a ver esa peli... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, ya sé—dijo apuntándolo todo en el bloc.

—Alice, no vas a dejar nada para que yo te regale. Además vas a despertar a Bella... —replicaba Jasper.

—Y para Jasper, Alice. ¿Soy tu mejor regalo verdad? —Alice sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Jasper sonrojándose.

—Si y ya déjala. La vas a despertar... —dijo mientras observaba a Alice abrazar suavemente a Jacob para luego besar la mejilla de su amiga.

—Debe de tener frío, Jasper levántala y llévala al sofá.

—Claro — dijo este levantándose.

—Déjala — dijo Edward— La llevaré a su cama... ¿Queréis cenar? He hecho pasta.

Alice sonrió para sus adentros, mirándolo tomar a su amiga en brazos.

—Claro, ¿podemos verdad Jas? — dijo aleteando sus pestañas hacia su novio, riendo bajito.

—Hmm, bueno.

—¿No son hermosas las vistas?

Edward escucha a la parejita desde la habitación de invitados y rió por lo bajo, su amigo estaba locamente enamorada de esa chica. Miró a Bella y luego la dejó suavemente en la cama, tapándola con varias mantas. Acarició su mejilla con su pulgar suavemente hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

Unos pequeños y rosados labios entre abiertos...

Y era tan tentador.

—Buenas noches pequeña—dijo él tomando una fuerte respiración y dándole un beso en la frente.

Cerró su puerta, apoyándose en ella, con sus manos picando por el deseo.

Eso simplemente nunca iba a pasar.

—¿Tienes un par de cervezas, por aquí? —Dijo Jasper desde el salón.

—Claro, ahí llevó unas —dijo cuadrando sus hombros y caminando hacia la cocina.

Iba a ser una navidad jodidamente larga.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Gustó o no?**_

 _ **Muacksssssssssssssssssssssss!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de este mini-historia navideña.**_

 _ **¿Por qué la subo en pleno Octubre en vez de en Diciembre? Fácil, tengo otra sorpresa planeada para Diciembre. Que tendrá tanto su versión original como la fanfic de Bella y Edward que obvio, subiré aquí!**_

 _ **He leído los comentarios y de verdad, estoy agradecida. Sois adorables. Por falta de tiempo no puedo contestarlos todos pero muchas gracias a todoas!  
**_

 _ **Elizabeth ya te extrañaba nena.**_

 _ **En fin, agradecida por la acogida tan linda que he tenido nuevamente. Queda ya un solo capítulo para deciros adiós hasta Diciembre, os voy a extrañar...**_

 _ **Pero de momento, a disfrutar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Para desgracia de Bella, el mes pasaba rápidamente. Entre cenas, películas y compras navideñas ambos habían vuelto a reconectar a un nivel más personal de años anteriores. Edward había sido muy paciente dejándose arrastrar por cada centro comercial, para Bella eran sus primeras navidades en el gran Nueva York y no podía creer que sus tiendas, decoraran absolutamente todo con su temática favorita. Tenía infinidad de fotos, con casi todos los Papa Noeles disponibles en la ciudad y con personajes animados de las películas del momento. Además de miles de pequeños adornos que ya claramente no cabían en su árbol. Y Edward había sido muy amable llevándola a Broodway a ver aquel estreno y luego aquella noche esa cena...Era muy bueno.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes mientras pensaba en él, ya estaban muy cera de la fecha, ¡no podía creer que ya fuera 18 de Diciembre!

Contó los regalos que llevaba en sus manos, dos para Alice, dos para Jasper, dos para Jacob y... ninguno para Edward.

Ellos nunca se habían regalado nada por Navidad, mamá y papá siempre les regalaban cosas y Bella solo le hacía un regalo por su cumpleaños y viceversa. Este año, ¿deberían hacerse regalos entre ellos?

¿Y que querría un hombre que podía comprarse prácticamente todo?

Ya no había tiempo, debía volver a casa porque era viernes y saldrían a alguna discoteca con Alice y Jasper. Tendría que volver otro día.

Al entrar en el piso se encontró con una nota en el espejo de la entrada, al parecer Edward había tenido que ir a su trabajo en su día libre. Bella hizo una mueca haciendo la nota un bollito cuando Jacob se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que los regalos cayesen por el suelo.

—¡Oh! Perro malo... —Bella se agachó intentando recoger los regalos—. Ey...para Jake, ¡eso es para Navidad!

Trató de coger a su perro mientras se desvestía dejándolo todo desperdigado en el recibidor. Jake huía con algo envuelto en la boca, mientras lo perseguía la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Edward lleno de nieve en su abrigo y con algunas bolsas en las manos...

El abrigo de Bella estaba en el suelo al igual que sus zapatos y regalos. Pudo escuchar un suave jadeo y su piel se erizó.  
—Te pillé —dijo con voz de sexy su pequeña hermanastra desde el salón.

Edward sintió escalofríos ante su tono sexy y suave. Pero cabreado pensando lo peor caminó despacio hacia el salón, sintiendo los celos hervir dentro de su cuerpo. Pero lo que encontró fue a una sudada Bella sonriendo encima de su perro tratando de quitarle lo que parecía un hueso.

—¡Para! —Bella lucía cansada de tanto correr, cuando fijó su vista en él, sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Eddy! Menos mal... ¡Ayúdame!

Edward comenzó a reírse de sus celos y rápidamente cogió a Jacob del hocico y le quito el regalo.

—Los regalos son para navidad chucho... —dijo Edward— Mierda, ahora entiendo por qué quería su regalo.

El hueso en cuestión ya había salido de su envoltorio y Jake no dudo en mirarlos con cara de pena a ambos, exigiendo su regalo. Bella se lo dio acariciando su cabeza.

—Por eso le compre dos —dijo corriendo a la entrada a recoger las bolsas.

Había cuatro bolsas de color plateado que no eran suyas. Espera,¿ cuatro? Dos para Jasper y Alice, uno para Jabob y otro para... ella.

Bella sintió sus manos picando, ¡estaba tan nerviosa! Él ya tenía su regalo para ella, ¡le había comprado algo! Mordiendo su labio y contenta hasta la médula, decidió que luego vería que era y así decidir un regalo acorde al suyo. No quería que se notara lo enamorada que estaba, exagerando con su regalo. Cogió sus bolsas y se dirigió a esconderlas suspirando ante sus últimos pensamientos.

¿Realmente le gustaba Edward? Eso no podía ser, era casi como hermanos. Se conocían...desde muy pequeños. Sin embargo su corazón daba saltos de alegría cuando lo veía.

—Mujer, .estoy muerto de hambre... ¿Qué tal si comemos fuera o algo así— dijo Edward encendiendo la televisión — o llamamos a algún sitio y que nos la traigan?

—Hoy cocino yo...Aparte después tenemos que salir con Alice y Jasper —dijo Bella corriendo a la cocina.

—Bella, cariño, quiero comer... —dijo él mientras cambiaba sin parar los canales.

Un extraño escalofrío le erizó la piel y al girarse Bella estaba a menos de 10 centímetros de él.

—Y comerás... —Dijo Bella sonriendo y girándose hacia la cocina.

Edward hizo una mueca y se giró mirando hacia sus pantalones, en donde una semi erección había hecho acto de presencia.

—¡Voy a cambiarme!

 _Maldita mujer._

Bella lo miró irse tan rápido como había llegado. Una vez escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se apoyó en la encimera expulsando todo el aire contenido. Esa era otra novedad, Edward había comenzado a llamarla por motes cariñosos de nuevo. Se sentía natural y hacía latir fuerte su corazón. Lo que Edward no sabía era que Bella había estado haciendo un curso de cocina online, y que sus "delicatessen" las había estado probando Alice, hasta que al fin un día no dejó nada en el plato.

—¿Que tal está? —Dijo Bella una hora más tarde, probando su plato.

 _Creo que te amo un poco más_ , pensó Edward masticando y cerrando sus ojos de placer.

—Jodidamente genial... —Respondió él devorando la comida—. ¿Hay más?

—Si, por supuesto... —Bella se levantó maravillada a por otro plato.

Edward se imaginó un poco más mayor y con Bella sirviéndole la comida, ambos se sortearían los días para ver quién hacia la cena, quizás incluso podría poner velas y un postre caliente para después...La idea le agradaba de sobremanera y quizás, él y Bella podrían ser...

—Sírvete cuanto gustes.

Bella dejó una bandeja con el resto de la lasaña, mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba nevando suavemente y las vistas eran espectaculares...

—Al final tu deseo se cumplió.

Bella se ruborizó, de repente nerviosa.

—¿P-perdón?

—Serán blancas navidades, quizás podamos ir a patinar a Central Park.

—Oh...¡Dios sí! ¿Podemos? —Ella lo miró, sonriendo como una niña pequeña, completamente emocionada.

—Claro que si mujer, mañana por la tarde iremos, ¿ok?

—¡Genial! —Bella sonrió ampliamente hasta que sintió sus mejillas doler—. Amo la nieve pero adoraría ir a un sitio cálido, debe ser genial pasar Año Nuevo en verano, ¿no?

Él asintió, de repente silencioso.

—Después me iré a duchar y podremos salir cuando estés lista, o sea dentro de 3 horas.

—Ja, estúpido...

Ambos terminaron de cenar en un cómodo silencio mientras escuchaban los sonidos característicos de las calles neoyorkinas. Edward recogió las cosas mientras Bella comenzaba a alistarse. Cuando estuvo segura de que Edward estaba en la ducha, corrió hacia el vestidor donde había visto que había guardado los regalos.

Sentía sus manos picar de la emoción mientras observaba los regalos.

La primera era un libro de psicología para Jasper, sabía que le encantaba, si en el fondo Edward era listo. La segunda era otro libro pero de fantasía, para Alice. Bella tuvo que rodar los ojos, Alice era gran fan de E. Rosso y moriría al ver la versión de lujo que Edward le había comprado. El tercero era un gran peluche para Jacob y ahí estaba, la última bolsa tenía una hermosa caja redonda blanca y con un lazo dorado. Maravillada y sin hacer ruido destapó la caja.

Llevó sus manos a su boca impresionada, dentro había una hermosa blusa de mangas tres cuartos blanca. Era de encaje y transparente, se veía muy fina e impecable. Pequeñas joyas Swarovski adornaban su pecho formando un precioso collar. Reconoció la marca apenas la vio. Miles de veces había dicho que se casaría vistiendo Vera Wang y realmente esa blusa se parecía mucho a aquel dibujo que había hecho años atrás de su vestido ideal. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho un regalo tan absurdamente caro y precioso? ¿Acaso él...?

Aquella noche, luego de bailar juntos toda la noche, ambos habían vuelto a casa, desplomándose sobre el sofá un poco achispados. Sin darse cuenta se habían dormido en el amplio sofá de Edward, amaneciendo abrazados. En su mente, Bella comenzó a hacerse ilusiones de ser correspondida y un plan comenzó a trazarse en su mente.  
En los siguientes días y luego de una deliciosa tarde en Central Park patinando, Bella se recorrió toda Manhattan buscando el regalo perfecto para Edward. Pero no lo encontraba, nada parecía ser suficiente para él. Pero de repente lo vio claro.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta el 24 de diciembre con una Bella paseándose intranquila por el salón.

—De seguro Edward se lio con las compras... —Justificaba su amigo, sonriendo apenado mientras ponía los platos.

—Sí, no te preocupes... —Alice frunció el ceño mordisqueando un panecillo.

La puerta se abrió y supo que había llegado. Lo escuchó dejando algunas cosas en el armario y luego apareció con cara de pena en el salón.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde... —dijo mientras miraba suplicante a Bella.

—Da igual...

Al verlo toda su angustia se había esfumado y ahora sonreía radiante.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar y felicitaron a la chef, rieron y bebieron  
y las doce no tardaron en llegar.

—¡Regaloooos! —Gritó Alice corriendo hacia el árbol que gracias a Bella parecía para unas 100 personas y no para 4.

Edward le puso el gorro de Papa Noel a Bella guiñándole un ojo y esta comenzó a repartir los regalos.

—Oh...Están todos geniales... —Dijo Alice probándose la chaqueta que su mejor amiga le había regalado.  
—Sí. Gracias por los libros chicos.

Bella y Edward abrían los regalos de sus mejores amigos que claro estaba, eran perfectos.

—¡Oh! ¿Y esto? ¿Es tuyo Bella? —Dijo Edward cogiendo un pequeño paquete con su nombre.

—Si... —Bella bajó su mirada a su regazo, nerviosa—. Espero y te guste.

Edward parecía descolocado, pero abrió su regalo.

Sonrió ampliamente al encontrar el reloj de su bisabuelo que se había roto hacía algunos años, funcionando perfectamente, con correas de cuero nuevas y todo.

—¿Cómo...? ¿No pensé que tuviese arreglo... —Edward la abrazó en respuesta sonriendo de medio lado—. No puedo creer que hayas conseguido que vuelva a andar.

—Lo llevé al mejor relojero de Nueva York...Una tiene sus contactos —Presumió ella devolviendo su abrazo.

Bella miró el árbol buscando su grandioso regalo. Pero Edward le tendió una pequeña caja de joyería. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta. Ese regalo no era para ella. Era más que obvio...

Era demasiado cara y bonita para regalarle a su hermanastra. Edward debía tener novia y la blusa era para ella.

Bella estaba al borde del llanto, sonriendo falsamente abrió la caja para encontrarse con unos pequeños pendientes de perlas.

—¿Te gustan? Son perlas de Hawaii, ¿recuerdas aquella playa a la que fuimos con papá y mamá? Dijiste que morirías por unas perlas tan blancas como esas...

—Es...precioso Edward.

Este la miró extrañado por su tono frío.

—No me siento bien —dijo levantándose y corriendo al baño.

Allí vomito su cena. Estaba completamente angustiada, celosa, envidiosa y completamente enamorada. Pudo escuchar a Edward disculpándose con sus amigos, a Alice golpeando la puerta, preocupada segundos después.

—Cariño abre, ¿necesitas ir a urgencias?

Ante la negativa de su amiga, Alice frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.  
— ¿Seguro que está bien? —Dijo Jasper mientras salía por la puerta con Alice, minutos después.

—Sí. Al parecer fue algo que le sentó mal por la tarde—Dijo Alice mientras sonreía tranquila—. Bella es así, una glotona.  
—Si —Edward asintió notando la mentira en su cara.

—Bueno si se mejora, estaremos en el club Straberry. Llamadnos cualquier cosa... —Dijo Jasper mientras Alice tiraba de él hacia el ascensor nerviosa.

—Chao...

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta, los novios se metieron en el ascensor, Jasper miró a su novia preocupado.

— ¿Momento de novios? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja sonriendo de medio lado.  
—Oh cariño, Bella va a sacarle toda la mierda. Si así no abre los ojos, no sé qué pueda hacerlo.

.

—¿Bella?

Edward golpeó la puerta suavemente.

—¡Vete! —Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward se quedó quieto, helado.

—No sé qué ha pasado. Pero lo vamos a solucionar cariño. Bella, abre...

Intentó tomar la manija y abrir pero Bella se había encerrado.  
—¡Qué te vayas no te quiero ver, Edward!

Edward frunció el ceño comenzando a molestarse.

—¿Pero qué coño te he hecho? Estás comportándote como una jodida caprichosa solo porque no te gustó mi regalo...

Bella abrió la puerta de golpe chocando contra él. Estaba pálida y tenía todo su maquillaje corrido.  
—¿Cuándo pensabas presentármela? ¿Sabe ella que me estoy quedando aquí?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que hoy te viste con ella, lo sé. ¿Quién es? ¿Alguna de tus malditas amantes? Vi la blusa, era jodidamente perfecta Edward. Vera Wang, ¿en serio? Tenías que regalarle una blusa de mi marca favorita para casarme? ¡UNA PUTA DE MIERDA NO SE LO MERECE!

—Cálmate mujer, ¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HABLANDO?

Nervioso tomó entre sus manos los brazos de su hermana y la zarandeó, completamente cabreado. En respuesta Edward recibió una fuerte bofetada mientras Bella cerraba la puerta rompiendo a llorar.

—¡Te odio! ¡Odio que seas mi hermano!

Edward se quedó helado. Miró la puerta unos momentos asimilando todo lo que acaba de suceder. Abrió su chaqueta sacando dos pasajes con destino a Brasil con fecha del 30 de Diciembre.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también odio ser tu hermano Isabella.

Edward se giró y salió de la casa rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Bella estaba como en estado de shock cuando quiso darse cuenta... Edward estaba ya fuera.

Al abrir su puerta temblando, en el suelo, había una nota y dos pasajes de avión.

" _Me encantaría pasar a solas contigo Año Nuevo Bella. Siempre quisiste ir a un sitio cálido en Año Nuevo, ¿no? Mira en el armario de la entrada"._

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia la entrada y al abrir el armario, se encontró con su blusa, perfectamente planchada y con pequeños detalles que la vez pasada no había visto. La había customizado solo para ella. Además había un bonito sombrero de paja, un bikini y una gran maleta de leopardo.

La había cagado, pero bien.

.

.

 _ **Espero y os gustara, el próximo capítulo voy a subirlo el Miércoles porque mañana tengo que estudiar, en fin! Sed buenas y hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Muacksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**_


	3. Capítulo 3 y Epílogo

_**Hola, al fin por aquí. La semana pasada estuve muy ocupada con exámenes y demás y no pude terminar de editar pero aquí está por fin EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y SU EPÍLOGO.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y leer :) me habeís alegrado los días. Soís geniales y este, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para vosotras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos, próximamente esta vez si, en Navidad :) espero poder terminar a tiempo mi proyecto secreto xD**_

 _ **Os quiero y espero que os guste :D**_

 **Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuacks!**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bella se quedó tirada en el suelo frío hasta que sus piernas se durmieron, inmersas en sus pensamientos, escuchando el repiqueteo del reloj pasar los minutos y las horas. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando por fin se levantó, con sus piernas temblorosas y su cara completamente pálida. Edward no había vuelto, preocupada y celosa por partes iguales, se debatía si salir o no._

 _¿Y si enfurecido se había ido a la cama de otra?_

 _No, Edward no era de esos hombres._

 _¿O sí?_

 _Fuera la nieve se acumulaba en el alfeizar lentamente, nevaba y los rascacielos se veían mágicos desde aquella altura... Al acercarse y tocar el frío cristal, hizo una mueca. Hacía demasiado frío fuera._

Desesperada, _lo llamó varias veces pero saltaba el buzón de voz una y otra vez._

 _—Edward, yo... Lo siento...No quise decirte eso... —decia Bella en voz baja paseándose nerviosa por el pasillo al buzón de voz._

 _Pero los minutos se convirtieron en dos horas y Edward no había vuelto. Para esa altura, Bella ya estaba plantéandose llamar a sus padres y a los hospitales más cercanos, preocupada por si había tenido un accidente decidió salir en su busca._ _  
_ _Se paseó por las calles, contemplando los bares abarrotados de gente feliz celebrando y otras muchas desiertas y vacías, como ella misma se sentía._ _  
_ _Jasper atendió a su llamado preocupado, prometiéndole llamarlo y hablar con él. Al parecer Edward tenía otro número, el de su trabajo. Bella no había pensado en llamarlo ahí._ _  
_ _Al pasar junto a una cafetería su reflejo le devolvía una mujer nerviosa y llorosa. Sus labios erstaban pálidos y había sido una inconsciente al salir con aquel vestido corto con el frío que hacía._ _Apenas sentía sus pies y sus manos hormigueaban._

 _Cuando buscó en sus bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que no había tomado la cartera consigo. ¿Cuánto llevaba caminando? ¿En dónde estaba?_

 _._

 _._

 _Edward llegó a casa bastante preocupado,_ _  
_ _—¿Bella, cariño?_

 _Su piso estaba completamente vacío y solo estaba la luz del salón encendida en donde Jacob estaba mirando la ventana, angustiado, ni rastro de Bella_ _. Una extraña sensación de malestar lo embargó y se tuvo que aferrar al marco de la puerta, mareado. Corrió hacia su habitación y busco su móvil. Lo había dejado olvidado y estaba en modo vibración, tenía más de cuarenta mensajes de Bella y su buzón estaba lleno. Además de las infinitas llamadas pérdidas._

 _—¿Edward? Perdóname, yo no quería decir eso...en serio...s-soy una estúpida. Eddy...yo...no quiero... —El mensaje se cortó súbitamente._

 _Al llamarla su teléfono estaba apagado. Edward no tenía ni idea donde estaba, se había ido bastante cabreado pero decidido a mostrarle a Bella que lo suyo era posible. Había ido al aeropuerto a ultimar detalles para alquilar un jet privado y había comprado algunas cosas para un desayuno abundante en su vuelta a casa._

 _¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese entrado a su habitación a comprobar que no había dejado olvidado su teléfono?_

 _Bella era demasiado respetuosa con sus cosas, ella no haría algo así._

 _Preocupado, revisó entre sus cosas para comprobar que había dejado su abrigo en la maleta y había seguramente salido con aquella fina chaqueta que no abrigaba una jodida mierda._

 _Mientras bajaba a tomar su coche, intentó pensar en donde estaría Bella. Quizás había vuelto a su departamento, pero quedaba casi a una hora caminando desde su casa y no había tomado un taxi porque la billetera seguía en el recibidor. Era una niña inconsciente._

 _Edward recorrió las calles durante una hora, buscando a Bella, preguntando a algunos transeúntes si la habían visto, Jasper le había dicho que le había llamado hacía casi dos horas. Sin embargo no estaba por ningún lado. Y poco a poco el cielo nocturno comenzó a aclararse y Edward ya estaba completamente desesperado cuando al pasar por Central Park, Jacob que iba en la parte de atrás del coche, comenzó a ladrar. Edward miró unos segundos en su dirección para ver no muy lejos, una chica sentada en un banco con su capucha puesta._

 _Sin importarle, aparcó a un lado de la calle, bajando y abriéndole la puerta a Jacob quién salió disparado hacia su dueña._

 _Bella estaba congelada, intentando pensar en donde estaría Edward, debería volver a casa pero estaba tan avergonzada que solo quería que la tragase la tierra._

 _Un hocico mojado rozó su pierna y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con su alegre perro quién se abalanzó sobre ella, lloriqueando de felicidad y lamiendo su cara._

 _—Ey, hola cariño, lo siento por dejarte encerrado..._

 _De repente su cuerpo fue levantado con fuerza y el mirar verde de Edward se clavó en ella._

 _—¡Eres una loca! —La zarandeó suavemente apretando su mandíbula—. Podría haberte pasado algo estando aquí tú sola, te vas a enfermar, ¿sabes el frío que hace?_

 _Bella lo miró durante unos segundos para largarse a llorar mientras él tiraba de ella contra su pecho besando su pelo._

 _—Maldita sea Bella, jodidamente casi muero cuando llegué y no te vi en casa..._

 _—Lo siento, lo siento... De verdad..._

 _—Bella... —dijo Edward intentando tomar entre sus manos su cara._

 _Ella se apartó, secando sus lágrimas, nerviosa._

 _—Espera, en serio...No tengo ningún derecho a decirte nada de tus novias...Yo soy tu hermanastra y c-creo que soy muy posesiva a veces pero... yo...Estaría encantada de conocer..._ _  
_ _—Bella, nena...Joder ._

 _Edward la tomó de su cara con ambas manos, uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado. Bella se quedó en shock pero luego de que Edward ejerciera cierta presión, profundizaron el beso. Edward llevó su mano a la nuca de ella, pegándola a él y haciéndola ponerse casi de puntillas para poder besarlo._

 _Era duro y posesivo._

 _Pero dulce al mismo tiempo mientras él acariciaba su pelo con la otra mano._

 _Al separarse Jacob los miraba con la lengua fuera, casi como si sonriera._

 _—¿Edward...?_

 _Bella no salía de su asombro._

 _—Ok... —Edward recuperó el aliento, alejándose un poco pero llevando sus manos, uniéndolas en la pequeña cintura de la morena—. Escúchame mujer, te quiero y jodidamente llevo enamorado de ti desde aquel día que saliste con Mike Newton, maldito cabrón con suerte. Hice todo lo posible para alejarme de ti, maldita sea me vine a Nueva York y cuando tú viniste, conseguí durante un año no toparme contigo... Pero, verte cada día al llegar a casa luego de un día de mierda, cariño, haces que valga la pena salir a trabajar ahí fuera. Yo... quiero verte cada día al llegar a casa, porque...Yo, porque...Mierda no se me da bien esto. Me haces sentir completo cariño, ¿entiendes eso?_

 _Bella llevó sus manos a su boca, llorando con fuerza mientras algunos deportistas que comenzaban a aparecer por allí, los miraban curiosos al pasar corriendo._

 _—Vale, ¿es momento de que me asuste? Si lloras, ¿es una mala señal? —El hombre pasó sus manos por su pelo desordenado, preocupado—. Yo no entiend..._

 _Bella se acercó, tomando de las solapas de su chaqueta o a Edward, para obligarlo a agacharse, besándolo de nuevo._

 _—¿Eso es un sí?_

 _Ella asintió, completamente roja._

 _—Te quiero... —Dijo a media voz Bella._

 _—Y yo cariño._

 _Edward se sacó su chaqueta de cuerpo, pasándosela a Bella por los hombros para luego rodearla con su brazo._

 _—Nos vamos, están comenzando a mirarte mucho..._

 _Bella comenzó a reírse mientras se abrazaba al costado de Edward._

 _—¿No es un hermoso amanecer? —Bella sonrió mirándolo._

 _Ambos miraron al cielo, mientras Bella sonreía fascinada._

 _—Precioso, iremos a desayunar y te meteremos en cama, no puedes enfermarte tenemos que viajar...¿Sabes que es lo bueno de esto?_  
 _—¿Um?_  
 _—Que estamos solos por navidad cariño... —Edward alzó sus cejas sonriendo de medio lado._

 _Bella sonrió pícara._

 _—Me gusta la idea... —Bella se puso delante de él, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo._

 _Pero esta vez el beso era sexy y caliente, mientras ella se pegaba a él._

 _—Eres el mejor regalo de navidad cariño —Edward tomó a horcajadas a Bella besando su cuello, sonriendo de lado._

 _Ambos reían mientras se dirigían al coche, seguidos de Jacob meneando su cola._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **FIN.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _EPÍLOGO:_**

 _Bella se asomó mirando las vistas, Rio de Janeiro se asomaba a sus pies, mostrando sus increíbles vistas. Su madre parloteaba al teléfono feliz mientras Edward asentía y hablaba con ella mirando a su novia._

 _Faltaban unas horas para que fuese Año Nuevo y esta noche, pensaba ser la mejor de su vida._

 _—Ey, preciosa, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? —Edward sonrió pegándose a ella, besando su hombro tiernamente._

 _—Si pero tengo novio, ¿sabes? —Ella lo miró de reojo sonriendo juguetona._

 _—Ah ¿sí? Es una pena chica bonita..._

 _—Él es genial, ¿sabes? Es alto, ojos verdes, talentoso, dulce, rudo...con una gran poll..._

 _—Chica sucia y solo mía... —Él la giró llevando sus manos a su culo besando su nariz._

 _—Posesivo..._

 _—Te amo cariño._

 _—Y yo, bebé._

 _Ambos se besaron sonriendo._

 _—Por cierto, Emmett se le declaró a Rose en Disney, ¿puedes creerlo?_

 _—Oh... Mamá va a enloquecer..._

 _—He pensado que quizás podríamos pasar de ir a verlos e ir a España o Italia unos días..._

 _Ambos se echaron a reír mientras asentían, sin duda, sería un gran año.  
_


End file.
